gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of the Pirate....
Writen by: CaptainJohn Chapter 1 Simon Swordsilver Simon Swordsilver was born at 1624 to a Royal EITC family. Simon was EITC 29 years. Later, he didn't respect the EITC a lot. At age 38 he escaped from his home and went to Italy. Life in Italy It was there were he found the true meaning of life. After two years, Simon new how to speak Italian like every other. At 1653 he married a lovely women of the name Meghan Pungmalley. They had one kid-John Fatbeard. Simon and Meg had a lovely life in Milano until one evening... The EITC fleets invaded Milano and took it over. Simon did not know what to do so he gave away John to a wealthy family leaving Milano and heading for Firenze. When he was back at his house he found Meg's body slaughtered on the ground. Two months later the EITC returned looking for Simon. But Simon joined Giovanni Auditore the leader of the Assassin Order. Unfortunately Simon was found. His father was so mad he wanted to hang his own son. But Simon did something very strange. He and the other assassins massacred the Simon's family and every other EITC soldier. On the other day John awakened in Captain Leon's cabin. Behind the Bars , Life in the CaribbeanCaptain Simon Swordsilver Simon was sentenced 28 years behind the bars. Three months later, the Black Pearl appeared and fired on the jail and destroyed almost the whole Fort Charles! Simon created a guild called the Ocean Sea Gang(EVERYONE IN THIS GUILD IS DEAD) and together they built a ship called the Lightning Wolf( more info on The Lightning Wolf Page. They were a crew of the most savviest pirates in the Caribbean. One night the Pirate King( name not known(first court) invited Simon to the First Brethren Court to be a Pirate Lord. Simon accepted. Together the brethren and all the over pirates fought the EITC and never lost control of the Caribbean. Death On 1698 Simon was not the youngest, and he didn't have the skills to fight anymore. The brethren started loosing the war and the EITC forces conquered more and more of the Caribbean. The pirates tried to form armies of savvy men but none of them lasted long. When the EITC attacked Tortuga they captured all the Pirate Lords and put them in the brig of one of their Flagships. Though they had company there... Simon met his son. John was not anymore"John Fatbeard" but "Captain John Fatbeard". Simon told him about everything that he should take the Lightning Wolf and together with the other Pirates take over the Caribbean again. "Take everything you can. Give Nothing Back" said Simon the next day Simon was sentenced to be hanged or cut of his head. He has chosen to be hanged. He saw his son watching him to be hanged. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 and the soldier pulled the lever... Simon will be always remembered as a great Pirate and a trustful man. The tale of Simon will be continued in January!!! Captain John Fatbeart Early life When John was born he lived on a small island near Europe. He and his family were very poor. John had left home when he was 17 he built a small sloop with two cannon for protection. He decided to to sail west. On the seventh day he saw a ship with white sails and a flag with the EITC sign. They have sunk the sloop within eight seconds! Life in the Caribbean When John first arrived into the Caribbean, he was known as a Cold Blooded Privateer for Garcia de Avarcia. After his family was hung he decided to become an EITC member. He created an army of skilled assassins for Captain Leon. After his second in command joined United Empire lead by Lord Benjamin Macmorgan. After several years John left the Co. and become a Pirate Lord. John is once again a privateer for Spain in the battle of the Plata. A year later he met Will Sharkfury, a good general in Francis Brigade. Will was a very skilled french privateer and a master sailor. A big thanks to Will for helping me level my cannon :) ~Pirate Lord Captain John Fatbeart Raven's Cove It was a clear night... The moon was shining in my eyes.... That night John and his friends went off fishing and suddenly they got lost in a dark fog... They washed off on a beach they never seen before. " Black sand!" Jack shouted." Weird.." said John. Where the heck are we??? WHERE IS MY BOAT?!" Cried John." We better find a way out of here!" said Mark. Oullllllllllgh! "WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Jack. They all went up a hill and saw red ghosts.... "This is not good." said John. John looked at the ghosts and couldn't belieave his eyes. The red ghost near the tavern was Simon Swordsilver! Simon picked up a blunderbus and cried: " WHO ARE YE?? What are ye doin' in this dark place... Are ye alive or dead? WAIT! Who are ye boy what be yer name?." " John " said John. "John who?"Simon asked" Fatbeard". "SON!? Is it really you?" "yes father it's me! I thought I'd never see you again." I have something for you. Take this hat." Suddenly, BOOM. Hordes of undead rushed into the town! The citizens (LIVE) started running into the houses and caves, mines. But only one man survived the rest became ghosts and suffered forever.... But Jolly Roger was not the only guest. It is El Patron and foulberto smasho. The governors of Raven's Cove. John and his party ran to the boat and quickly launched their boat to Port Royal. Travelin isn't a very good solution The sloop of the party went on did not last long. The Harkaway massivly destroyed it. They were all washed up on an outcast isle. It was night and so the crew started looking for some stuff they could use. Mark went looking for some stuff they could roast on a fire. Jack went looking for wood. And John went looking for rocks. Three hours later only John was back. He went looking for the rest of the party. He couldn't find 'em anywhere. He was walking back and sudenly hear a cry. AGGGGGGRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He met Jack. "Where's Mark?" John asked. " I do not know. Lets follow the sound." SO they went until they saw a bloody arm on the sand. " Mark must be dead." said Jack. Soon they found the rest of his body slaughetered. So they quickly started building a canoe and went to Tortuga. The Uprising It was a quiet morning on Port Royal after the war has between EITC and piracy. Everything was much easier. Citizens didn't have to be afraid anymore walking through the streets. It was too quiet. Too quiet... Suddenly the sound of cannons woke up the whole town. The pirates that invaded were not just any pirates. They were cursed ghosts from Raven's Cove. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO